Camera calibration is an essential part of the surroundings detection of a driver assistance system (ADAS: Advanced Driver Assistance Systems) performed by a camera system moved by the vehicle. In this case, the parameters of a formal relationship (projection) between three-dimensional spatial points and corresponding pixels of a physical camera system are determined, e.g. by an estimation method. The determined parameters are then stored in the ADAS system for further use. The projection specification contains a description of the light propagation paths within the optical system of the camera (intrinsic parameters) and the position and orientation relative to a fixedly referenced coordinate system on the vehicle (extrinsic parameters). With the above data, measuring detection of the spatial surroundings of the vehicle using a structure-from-motion (SFM) or multi-view method is possible during travel.